


Warhorn Hunt

by Xenamorph



Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [8]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sestiva gets beat up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Sometimes you don't get what you want.
Series: Sestiva Sunthorn Saga [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552402
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Warhorn Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of when it took me a full hour to get a Warhorn Pass to drop.

Sestiva gasped as a scarab rushed zir, blood welling up on zir already battered chest. One hand raised to attempt to hold the wound closed as the other moved to throw out a chunk of ore and mist wood. A scorpion sprung up, scuttling across the middle circle to sting the Warhorn. The monster crumpled away to dust and ze stumbled forward to search through the dust for the Warhorn’s Pass.

Nothing. Again. Just dust and a tattered robe that was promptly given to Duke Toby as a reward for summoning up blades. Dodging out of the way of another Warhorn, Sestiva moved towards the sidewalk. Waiting for another health wisp to surround zir and close some of the wounds.

Ze leaned against the railing of the street, large dark eyes tracking the monsters roaming the streets and giving zir the side eye. But on the sidewalk, ze was safe, whether there was an enchantment of the pavement or an unspoken rule, on the sidewalk ze was safe. 

But ze couldn’t stay safe, ze had to get that pass so ze could finish with this odd borough with the eyes on the walls and giants roaming the streets. Ze groaned, frustrated with just how long ze had spent in a single borough, knowing full well ze was almost done with whatever Merle Ambrose told zir to do. But there was one more pass to obtain, and so Sestiva merely made another checkmark on a piece of parchment (after all ze wanted to show off how many ze had defeated when ze bragged to Arthur) and jumped back into battle.

Sestiva groaned, stumbling back from the ash of a dueling circle, clutching the Pass to zir bloody chest. A flick of zir hand towards the door of an abandoned home to unlock it and ze stumbled inside. The inhabitants of the house had obviously left in a rush, papers left scattered and chairs left pushed away from the table. But it was vacant, and Sestiva stumbled into a chair.

Zir hand moved to the belt wrapped across zir chest, unsheathing the dagger zir father had given zir before ze left Khrysalis. It had a small slit in the tip of the blade, allowing it to catch and tear further, and an emerald set a bit above the crossguard. Shifting the strap of zir belt aside, Sestiva ripped up small sections of zir pink fur. Allowing zir to see the wound that was making zir fur clump with blood, and then allowing zir to crush some Deep Mushrooms and Nightshade between the fingers of one hand. 

Slowly, the wound began to heal as the combined mush turned to spell dust over it. The skin first scabbed over, then the scab faded to a scar, the scar to nothingness, and then (very slowly) the fur began to grow back.

Sestiva almost glared at the slip of paper in zir hand, but it didn’t matter. Students had been kidnapped and no one else had been tasked to save them. And now Sestiva was the one with the pass, and if ze was lucky ze could rope some others into giving zir a helping hand.

Ze wasn’t often lucky.


End file.
